Unknown secret
by cho wuz here
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a human? What if she told the Cullen's the truth? What if she ran back to her brother and twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V.**

It's been six months since I came clean about my secret with the Cullens, to this day I regret not telling them sooner, thinking maybe it would have gone better. It doesn't matter now, they despise me, that's why I'm back home with my twin sister, yes I have a twin, Angel, and vampire brother, Adam. No I'm not a vampire and neither is Angel, we are a species called Sua peccato, meaning deathly sin. We are faster, stronger, and smarter than vampires. All I can thing about is the day that I told them the true about me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a sunny Saturday as I sat nervously at the Cullens house, Jasper keeps looking at me strangely, but I keep shaking my head saying that I have something to tell everyone. As everyone sits around the living room, I say, " I have something to tell you that I should

have told you the first time I came here. I hope that you won't hate me after I tell you my secret...."

Esme then interrupted me saying, " We could never hate you but please continue."

I took a deep breath and said, " You say that now, but when you know the truth about me you will. Just keep in mind that I'm sorry," here we go I thought, "I'm not human..."

Everyone then started to laugh saying, " Of course you're human."

" Please let me finish without interruptions," l said, " I am not human even though I look like one. Do you know about Sua peccato's?"

Everyone gasped saying, " How do you know that name?" "They are all dangerous they will kill without thinking about who they are." "they are truly heartless creatures." " They are deadlier than us." Everyone was shouting at the same time as I thought 'shit they are going to hate me, I will leave if they wish, which they will want.'

" I know because I am one..."

" No you're not they are super strong super fast and are evil," Edward shouted at me.

' That truly hurt, ' I thought.

I got off of the love seat I was on and walked behind it saying, " Watch." I bent down and picked it up in one hand very easily, with Edward still sitting on it. Everyone gasped as they stared at me in horror as I set the love seat back down. When i moved to sit back down everyone jumped up and ran to the wall farthest from me.

Rosalie then said," Stay away you evil monster!"

I sadly looked at them as I started to back away as I said, " I told you, I'm going home, goodbye." I then turned around and ran from the second place I've ever called home going full speed.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" You thinking about that day again," my sister Angel asked.

" Yeah, I still wish I could undo it to save myself all of the pain."

" They don't deserve the right to judge you, I mean after all of the shit they put you through. Come on lets go shopping, there is an awesome sale at your favorite store. I'll let you dive." I smiled, I love to shop, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no I have not gone crazy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Why are you leaving? Is it because of something I said? Please I'm sorry! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

" I'm only going to be gone for a month or two for some alone time, you'll live"

" But.."

" No buts, how about you make a list of things I'm not allowed to do till I come back home?"

" Fine, here is the list I thought you might say that so I made it just incase."

I looked at the list then back at my sister, Angel, in horror, "No shopping, playing instuments, singing, or dancing?!?!?! "

" Yep you have to act like you despise shopping and act clumsy so you can't dance and NO cheerleading!!"

" Fine I will follow the list."

" No don't leave me alone!" 'She actually thought I would stay after looking at the list?!?'

" You have Jack and Adam to torture, go full out on them for me and call me, love you bye!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" Lets go," I screamed grabbing my purse.

" Which car?"

" The Mustang."

We walk in the garage and got into my baby, yes the car is my baby. I drove out onto the road and Angel started screaming at me to go faster to which I said that we where going 210mph already and to calm down. All Angel said was too slow and never so I sped up to 250.

After a few minutes we where in the parking lot, I parked next to a silver volvo... with a licence plate that said... CULL3N 1901.

" We n-need t-to leave n-now, " I stuttered.

" What why we just got here?"

" That's _h-his_ c-car."

" Hang on while I total it."

" N-no we are leaving n-now..." I was saying,but was interupted by a tapping on my window. I turned aroud only to see someone I swore I'd never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY PEOPLES!!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK BY THE WAY ****I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**** I WISH I DID THOUGH....BUT HEY I OWN A COPY OF TWILIGHT AND THATS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been six long agonizing months since I last saw my beautiful angel. i don't care about what she is even though my reaction was at first.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Watch," Bella said. All of a sudden the couch was lifted over six feet in the air and everyone gasped.

'She... she's lifting the couch with one hand!' -Emmet

' How did I not see this coming?' -Alice

' Oh My God' -Esme

'...Dear God...' -Carlisle

'Monster' -Rosalie

Everyone's thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't believe Bella was a Sua peccato! She than put the couch back on the floor and moved to sit. As she took a step forward we all jumped to the farthest wall from Bella. Rosalie glared at Bella and screamed, " Stay away you monster!"

Bella looked at us with a saddened face that showed hurt for a second then turned expressionless as she said that she was going home. She than turned and ran out the door so fast that she looked like a blur, even to us! We were so shocked about what Bella told us that we stood frozen against the wall for about and hour, until Alice had a vision.( Bella's room was empty with a note taped to the window.)

" I don't understand," Alice said with a confused voice, " I had a vision about Bella's room being empty," the end of her statement sounding like a question.

" I don't either, I'm going to check on Bella," I said turning and running out the door to my love's house. I ran to the front door and rang the bell, after standing for a minute outside, without hearing anything, I grabbed the key from the eve and unlocked the door calling out for Bella.

I ran up to Bella's room and noticed something was VERY wrong! Bella's sent wasn't in the room, it was like she never lived in the room! ' I don't understand,' I thought to myself, then, remembering Alice's vision, looked at the window and sure enough the note was there. I grabbed it and read it, I was so shocked that I read it over and over for five minutes!

The letter said:

My Dearest Edward,

I am sorry that I didn't tell you about what I am sooner, but I was afraid that you'd hate me and I was right. I told you that I wasn't good enough for you but you never listened to my words, But now you know I was right. it doesn't matter anymore though because I will be long gone by the time you find this letter, if you even come to look for me that is. I have gone home where I should have stayed so that you would never have to deal with the trouble that was caused by me. Rosalie was right you should have stayed away from me, but don't worry you'll never see me again. As you said to me, ' it will be as though I never existed.'

I will never bother any of you again, that's my promise to you. Just remember my love for everyone, especially Edward, was never fake and I will love you all forever and always, though I know you most likely hate me now. Goodbye forever.

_**BELLA**_

I broke down crying as I read the letter one last time thinking about the mistake that I made that made Bella think that we hated her. ' She thinks I hate her but it's complete opposite I don't care what she is I'll love her forever so much!' After sitting in the middle of her room, trying to think of ways to get my Bella back to me I heard Charlie coming inside calling out Bella's name. I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped out the window and ran home, or as close to home a place could be without my love. I burst through the door causing everyone to jump.

" Edward, what's wrong," Esme asked as she looked at my eyes that were full of tears that won't ever be able to shed.

" She...she's gone.... gone forever..." I broke down sobbing again as I shoved the letter into Alice's hands. As she read it her voice started to crack and by the end of the letter, everyone was sobbing while holding on to each other. As i read their minds they were thinking the same thing the same thing, ' what have we done?'

Rosalie's was guilt ridden, ' it's all my fault if I didn't say all of those hateful words then maybe, just maybe, she would have stayed.'

" I say that we move we've been here too long and there are too many memories here," Carlisle said.

" NO! What if Bella comes back Esme and I asked at the same time.

" We will leave our address that we'll be staying at here for her."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

We just moved to a small town not too far away from New York City a week ago and I already want to run back to Forks and wait for Bella, what if she goes back to find that we aren't there and thinks that we are hiding from her.

" Edward! Lets go shopping, please just this once?" That's weird, Alice rarely goes shopping anymore because it's not the same without Bella.

" Fine, no point arguing," was all I said, Rose only nodded.

**--MANY HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER--**

" Alic, we have been shopping for six hours straight, can we please go home," I pleaded.

" Fine."

As we walked to the car, we noticed a 2003 Mustang GT in Midnight blue with black racing stripes. We were intrigued bye the car so we peered in the window,only to see a site that made us gasp, it was Bella... and Bella? Two Bella's?

I taped on the window and she turned her head to the window and her eyes went wide with shock or fear?

" Who are they," Bella 2 asked, Bella 1's lips moved at a rate that made them blurs for half a second but no sound came out. As I looked at Bella 2 for a clue as to what Bell 1 said, I saw that Bella 2 looked... pissed??!

Alice yanked the door open and enveloped Bella 1 in a hug, but Bella 1 wasn't hugging back she just stiffened and did nothing.

" Bella what's wrong," I asked concern in my voice.

" I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise, I'll leave now," was all she said as she got into her car.

* * *

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHAT TO FIX- THIS IS MY 1ST STORY SO COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!! THANKS FOR READING !!!!!**


	3. AN: sorry

sorry!! I won't be able to up date this story until the 18th because of mid-terms. I will update either on the 18th or the 19th. sorry i need to study.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME LONGER THAN I SAID TO UPDATE!!**_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Staring at me was Edward. All I could think of was the day I left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was running full speed to charlie's thinking that I have to get away quickly. As I arrived at the house, I jumped up to the window and climbed in it. I quickly wrote two letters, one for Charlie that said that I broke it off with Edward and that I couldn't stay because it hurt too much so I was going home, and one for Edward that said he would never have to see me again.I placed Edwardsletter on the window and Charlie's letter on his favorite chair. I ran back up to my room and used my masking power to hide my sent. As i jumped out the window I looked towards the place that I considered my second home, the Cullen's house. I then turned and ran to Seatle, to the storage where my dark blue 2007 Mustang GT was. _**(pic. on profile)**_

After I got my car I started driving to my home, where my brother and sister are, in New York, two hours away from New York city. It would take my all day to get there, but I'm in no hurry, I have a lot to think about.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As the memory ended, Alice pulled my door open and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. As she hugged me I became stiff and confused, though Ihide in from Jasper, and wondered why she was hugging me, I thought they hated me? Edward must have seen me stiffen because he asked me what was wrong as Alice let go of me.

I told then how I was sorry about not keeping my promise and that I'd leave, as I climbedback in my car. I was closing the door when Rosalie stopped me by asking why we were leaving, in a worried voice. I replied saying that I promised not to ever bother them again because I knew they hated me for what Angel and I were.

Alice said, no demanded, that we all talk and that everyone was going to our house.I relunctantly agreed and told her to call everyone else the time I was half way done saying the sentence Alice was talking on her phone. As we waited Angel thought ' Are you sure this is a good idea' as her eyes darted back and forth from everyone to me. I thought to her ' Yes it's what they deserve please try to behave.' 'I'll try but I'm not promising anything.'

After a couple minutes of waiting a big red jeep came barreling dow the isle screeching to a stop **WAY **to close to my car, a.k.a. my baby. Angel jumped out of the car so fast she looked like a blur, and ran to the back to look at the damage as I sat looking at the driver, which was Emmet, feeling shocked and angery. I came to when Angel shouted," Who the hell are you, Bella come look at what this idiots jeep almost did to your car."

When she said that I felt a pang of fear of my car and jumped out and was at the back only to see enough space, between his jeep and my baby, to bearly squeeze one of my fingers into. I was so mad that Iwas seeing red as I rounded on Emmet and screeched at him," Where you trying to hit my car? What were you thinking?"

" I thought the car was moving. I'm so sorry!!!!!! You are Bella right?"

" Yes that," I said pointing at Angel," is my twin. Her name is Angel." I turned on my heel and got in my car as Angel got in on her side and said," Come on lets go to our house so you can ask whatever questions you have."

"BELLA," Emmet screamed making my turn around," don't drive too slow I want to get there before tomorrow." I smirked at him and slammed down on the gas speeding up to 130 in two seconds. I looked in the rear view mirror to see everyone staring shocked so I blared my horn and kept on driving for a minute, I looked back and saw that everyone was bearly keeping up so I looked at my speed and saw that it was 170, I relunctantly slowed down to 140 so they could keep up. After five minutes the turn for the house came up, as well as a very familuar car, so I signaled the turn and sharply took it and speed up to 220 honking at Jack as I past him.

I slowed down after coming to the house and did a tight donut as Jack pulled up next to me. He rushed to Angel's side and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as he came to my side and did the same. The Cullen's came and parked on the other side of my car and got out as I said to go inside. Jack dropped us on the floor after everyone was in, it was so abrupt that Angel and I fell on our faces, Jack just laughed as he tried to douge us, but sadly for him he couldn't Angel grabbed his legs making him fall as I pounced on him and hit him while laughing. A cough like sound came from behind us signaling that we had to stop, I got up and said," Come into the living room. We will answer your questions in there," and walked in there ready for the bombardment of questions.

_

* * *

_

_**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IN'S BETTER THAT NOTHING THE SOONEST I CAN UPDATE WOULD BE SUNDAY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**_

_**I, SADLY DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR ANGEL, JACK, AND ADAM.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry sorry sorry! life is tough for me right now the rents are getting a devorce dad don't care bout us plus school and no internet

**bella's thoughts**

_angel's thoughts_

**adam's thoughts**

_jack's thoughts_

**B POV**

Angel and Jack sat down on the loveseat as I called out to Adam to come to the living room with us, I then sat on the couch with Adam next to me, all the while the Cullens stood not knowing what to do- when Adam sat next to me Edward glared at him until Alice elbowed him.

"Well, come sit, make yourselves at home and we'll talk and answer whatever questions there are," i said. Esme sat next to me with Carlisle sat on her other side, Jasper sat on the other couch, Alice jumped into my lap for some reason, I was about to ask her about it when I noticed that Emmet was sitting next to Rosalie and Jasper on the other couch, with his feet on my glass coffee table.

_Uh-Oh someone's about to get their ass handed to them, that's one of Bella's rules that the brute just broke-_ that thought belonged to Adam, I sware if I didn't know that Adam was my flesh and blood brother I'd think he was Emmet's, but he was right if Emmet didn't move his feet soon then there would be hell. The room got deathly quiet when every one but Emmet noticed that I was glaring at Emmet's feet, but Emmet being Emmet he was playing with Rosalie's hand and did not see me.

"Emmet, get your feet of of my coffee table or so help me you _will _regret it," I growled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy and slowly put his feet on the ground. As soon as his feet were on the floor I smiled and cheerfully asked," Alice why exactly are you sitting on my lap?" All of the Cullen's looked at me as if I was crazy, and Esme gave me a knowing look.

" I missed you so much that I want to be as close to you as possible since _he_ is sitting next to you, by the way who is _he_," Alice answered. My family and I noticed Alice's tone and small glare when she was referring to Adam.

'** What the hell is her problem with me. **' ' _Hey Bella did you not tell them about Adam being your brother? ' ' _**No I was not able to tell them about any of you guys, I think that I should answer Alice's question before they start thinking the wrong thing '**

" Alice that is not very nice to glare at Adam like that," I stopped because everyone of the Cullen's growled after I said Adam's name, making me very mad," what the hell is wrong with you guys you insist on coming here to our house and now you're growling at my baby brother, if this is how you're going to be then get the hell out of my house and I will talk to you all later," I all but yelled at them. That got them to shut up as they looked at me in shock.

" Wait that's your brother, he's not your boyfriend or anything," Alice asked. We started laughing our asses off after hearing that.

"No... he's my little brother nothing more," I managed to gasp out while laughing.


End file.
